zodiac romance
by purpleushi
Summary: one shot HaruKyo, ShigureYuki, HatoriAyame. Very badly written in my honest opinion, but it's cute. If you don't like it, I really don't care.. has some funny tohru moments.


Shigure sat stretched out on the couch. He was reading another novel. Ayame burst into the room.  
"Gure-san!" he exclaimed, dropping down next to Shigure. "How are you?"

Shigure looked up.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Yuki. I haven't seen him smile in over tow weeks. He's always fighting with either you or Kyo. And Akito's not helping."

"It's not my fault he hates me," Ayame said.

"Well, you're not exactly helping that relationship are you?" Shigure said.

"Where's Hatsuharu? He can usually cheer Yuki up." Ayame said, changing the subject.

"Aaya…"

"What?"

Shigure didn't answer, letting Ayame figure it out himself.

Just then, the door opened and Yuki and Tohru came in. When Yuki saw his brother he turned around and left.

"Yuki!" Shigure called. "come back here are talk to Ayame!"

"Screw him!" Yuki shouted back, "Figuratively and literally."

"What did you say?" Ayame asked.

Yuki reappeared in the doorway.

"You heard me," His voice was quiet as if he was trying to keep it from cracking.

"Yuki, tell me what's wrong." Shigure said.

"No." Yuki said, turning and storming off to his room.

Ayame got up to follow him but Shigure pulled him back down.

"Let him be… he'll tell when he's ready."

Yuki lay sobbing on his bed. His head was pressed into the pillow and he didn't even look up when Haru came into the room and put his arms around him.

"Yuki…" the younger boy whispered.

Yuki turned around. Haru brushed away the tears with his thumb.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I..I can't."

"Why? Is it me? You can tell me, I would be mad."

"…"

"Come on, tell me."

"Fine. I like Shigure. There, I said it."

"Okay, and how is this a problem?"

"Because he's in love with my friggin brother, that's why! How can he like that creep over me? Am I doing something wrong? Nobody loves me," Yuki punched the pillow.

"I love you," said a voice from the door.

Yuki spun around to see Shigure standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Yuki asked.

"Long enough." He walked over to Yuki and with his strong arms, lifted him off the bed. Yuki wrapped his arms around Shigure's neck and allowed him to press his lips to his own. Haru grinned at them and left the room.

He went downstairs to the den. Ayame and Hatori were sitting on one couch reading magazines while Kyo was sitting on the opposite side of the room staring into space.

"Where's Shigure?" Ayame and Kyo asked at the same time, glaring at each other.

"He's upstairs… with Yuki. They're making out."  
"What?!" Kyo shouted.

Hatori and Ayame glanced at each other. Hatori grabbed Ayame's habd and led him out of the room.

"What was THAT all about?" Kyo asked.

"You are really clueless Kyo…" Haru chuckled. "Shigure and Yuki are in love. And Ayame and Hatori are well… not sure exactly what to call that."

"Ok… so what?"

"Kyo, do you like anyone?" Haru asked.

"You mean like-like? Yeah…"

"Who?"

Kyo didn't answer the question. He just leaned over and captured Haru's lips with his own. Haru pulled Kyo on top of him.

"How long have you liked me?" Kyo asked.

"A long time, Kyo-kun."

Kyo didn't correct him. "Me too." He said.

Tohru had just finished making dinner.

"Guys!" she called. "Time to eat!"

When no one came running into the kitchen, she called again.

"Guys?" Still receiving no answer, she went to look fro them. She opened the door to Shigure's room to find Ayame and Hatori half dressed on the bed, lips locked passionately. She quickly shut the door and went to find the others. Just then she heard a shout from the den. Kyo's voice screamed out "Haru!"

Tohru ran to the den, expecting to find the two fighting as always, and nearly screamed herself as she saw Haru gripping Kyo's hips and thrusting in a rapid rhythm into him. Scarred for life, she ran to find Shigure and Yuki, thinking that they at least wouldn't be doing anything with each other. She went into Yuki's room to find yuki curled up in Shigure's arms, asleep, their clothes discarded on the floor. This was the final straw; Tohru fainted.

Shigure splashed water on Tohru to wake her up.

"Is she okay?" Kyo asked.

"It's just shock." Shigure said, "And after what she's seen, I'm not surprised."

Kyo and Haru blushed. Ayame and Hatori acted as if they had no clue what he was talking about.

"Oh, Kyo and Haru, I'd appreciate if next time you used a bed. Now I have to scrub the couch."  
The two boy's embarrassment deepened.

"Oh well, you're happy so that's all that matters." He put his arms around Yuki. "And you're happy too." He said.

Yuki smiled and squeezed Shigure close.


End file.
